Doomsday
by KagomeSere
Summary: What if someone else had came in seconds early instead of Pete and save Rose from falling inside the void? Total AU and very random. Featuring: Doctor, Rose and River Song with a twist. Doctor/Rose, NO River Bashing Part 1 of my 'Doomsday Averting' series


Set in a Parallel Universe

What if someone else had came in seconds before Pete did and saved Rose? Doomsday AU

Right this idea had been wandering in my head for quiet while so here it is. Definitely AU after Doomsday and especially AU Season 5

They might be slightly OOC but oh well

* * *

"Hold on!" shouted Doctor reaching his hand out towards Rose helplessly. The suction of the void was enormous and was pulling them, but he could see Rose's grip starting to loosen.

"No, hold on!" shouted Doctor again

Rose gave him a helpless look before her grip loosened and she was hurtling towards the void. Doctor screamed and his eyes became hollow as he saw her falling in when suddenly golden orbs appeared and it formed into a woman, who looked to be in her 20's. She had curly puffy brown hair and she materialized directly infront of the void, completely still, the void not pulling at her.

That woman casually caught Rose and then golden light engulfed both the woman and his Rose. After that the breach closed and Doctor slumped. Relief that Rose wasn't in the void and dread that whoever took her, could be a foe. He scuffled to his feet and looked around. Worried, he ran towards TARDIS, hoping and praying that Rose might be inside the TARDIS, although chances of that were very slim since they hardly had any luck. He froze when he saw TARDIS. Rose was leaning against TARDIS but the mysterious woman was also there as well. Rose was looking at the mysterious woman curiously when she heard his footsteps and she turned around ran towards him.

Doctor hugged her, still reeling from the fact that he almost lost Rose for good. Rose pulled off to say something but her words where muffled by his kiss. They were so lost in each other that they had forgotten the saviour who had rescued Rose, and she cleared her throat. That was the only noise that caused them to pull away and then looked at her.

"Who are you? Not that I am ungrateful, after all if you hadn't appeared she would be stuck in the void" said Doctor looking at the woman

She smiled as she looked at them

"River Song and that's all I'm telling you about me, you two are too young" she said

Doctor and Rose blinked at that

"Why did you save me?" asked Rose

"Because you are a fixed point in this time, if you had got pulled in then there would be a big paradox since you belong here" said River casually

Saying that, River turned on heel and vanished in golden light again. Doctor's eyes went wide when he felt a telepathic connection with River for a split second. It wasn't a strong one, that one of a full Time Lord/Lady but it was there, weak.

After the mysterious River Song vanished, Rose looked at Doctor in confusion when she noticed his fish-like expression

"What's wrong?"

"She, she was a part Time Lady" said Doctor

"Part? Not Full? But I thought you are the only one?" questioned Rose

"I am!" said Doctor even more baffled, confused about the puzzle...

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Somewhere unknown**

Jack Harkness was working on his laptop inside his apartment when suddenly golden light materialized and he looked up expectantly. When the golden light passed, standing there was none other than River Song who was smiling victoriously.

He smiled at seeing the sight of his wife and got up. Although he had to bear the wrath of Doctor (and death threats from the said Time Lord), he was none the less happy to bear it because he got his wife through that. Though Doctor still didn't like it.

"Seeing how you are beaming I take it you did it then?" stated Jack wagging his eyebrows at her

"No chances of paradoxes anymore, mom is safe, I saved her" said River while folding her arms and sitting

"Great! Now I just feel bad for my past self" said Jack

"What are you talking about sweetie?"

"My past self is gonna get whacked soon for canoodling with Doctor's daughter, that's what and probably try to kill me"

"Oh don't be ridiculous, you can't die"

"Yeah that didn't stop Doc from trying"

**FIN**

* * *

Yep...very random but this idea entered my head and I had to get it out


End file.
